


my heart, it went wild (i wasn't expecting that)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, but i'll learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: You didn't realize how much you wanted this life until you blinked and it was here.Nicole brings with her happiness, peace, and calm. Wynonna better not go and ruin it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song "Wasn't Expecting That" by Jamie Lawson
> 
> give it a listen!
> 
> I'm new and this is my first fic please be kind!! ALSO leave comments/advice/constructive criticism/aggressive compliments!!
> 
> I don't own anything from Wynonna Earp, no profit, blah blah blah

You didn't realize how much you wanted this life until you blinked and it was here. You and Nicole have been together for a while now-- how long, you're not sure; life was such a blur at the very beginning. Sneaking around in the beginning was fun, a little sexy; toying with each other, secret smiles and rendezvous in Nedley's office. You underestimated how much Wynonna being back would change things for you. You want to run to her, tell her everything and giggle over terrible bubble gum sake in fuzzy socks by the fire. If there was any good to come from Willa's return and sudden betrayal, it's that she does the hard work for you in telling Wynonna. As brave as you are, saying the words was harder than you could've imagined. Now, you and Wynonna and Nicole-- your _girlfriend, god_ \--hang out, like real people with real happiness, and everything is finally out in the open.

 

Like tonight. Tonight, you're all sitting in the living room, laughing and cradling bottles of beer. The homestead hasn't seen such open, blatant joy in a very long time. You revel in it and feel warm all over. As per usual, your bottle empties more slowly than Nicole's or Wynonna's, so when you finally finish it, you get up to grab another from the fridge alone. Wynonna deadpans about how small you are and "I thought you could drink faster, Waverly,  _god_ " and you hear Nicole's giggled follow-in comment about your size as you leave the room. You roll your eyes, grabbing a fresh beer and dropping your empty one in the recycling bin. Nicole's giggle dies down, and you feel a shift in the atmosphere, the conversation turning serious. 

 

"I like you, Haught-stuff," Wynnona drawls, voice lazy. Her words are slurred, but you can here her sincerity. What she's about to say is meaningful.

 

You hear the leather of the armchair croak as Nicole shifts her weight. You imagine her leaning forward, elbows on her knees and eyes bright. Her best listening pose. "Thanks, Wynonna. Me too." Her voice is warm but cautious. You love how well she can read your sister.

 

"Ah ah ah. Lemme finish." You smile, shaking your head. "I like you. I'd even say we're friends. And I don't have many friends."  _Or any at all, really_ , you don't say. "But I've always had one friend. And that's Waverly." Your eyebrows draw in. "Waverly is the most important person in my life. I'll always, always protect her. So even though we're friends, if you hurt my baby sister, I won't hesitate to use you as target practice." Your eyes feel hot, tears prickling behind them. You're embarrassed by her threat, however lackadaisical it is, but you're touched by her loyalty.

 

Nicole clears her throat. "I appreciate the warning," she says. You smile. Even being threatened, she's ever the sweetheart. "I can't make any promises that we won't royally piss each other off. I'm gonna say the wrong thing, Waverly is stubborn as a mule in the summer. It's gonna take some work." Your jaw drops; you're not  _that_ stubborn. "But I will say this: Waverly deserves the best. She's smart, and beautiful, strong, and brave. She makes me want to be a better person." Now you feel a tear trickle down your cheek. You wonder what she sees when she looks at you. "I can promise that I'll love Waverly a much as I can for as long as she'll have me."

 

Wynonna grunts. It's the only indication she's listened, but she seems satisfied. You rub over your cheeks with both hands and take a deep breath. When you walk back into the living room, there's a smile on your face. "So what did I miss?" You sit down next to Nicole and she places a warm hand on the small of your back.

 

"I tried to 'older sister' your girlfriend." Wynonna rolls her eyes, getting off the couch and heads for the stairs. "It went well," she calls over her shoulder as she clomps up to her bedroom.

 

You turn and smile at Nicole. "I heard what you said."

 

"Well I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Nicole's smile is sheepish but teasing. The kiss she places on your lips is sweet and innocent. She pokes you in the ribs and you giggle, squirming. "Dork."

 

You're still smiling as you shove her hands away, but your eyes are narrowed. "I'm not  _that_ stubborn!"

 

"Oh no?"

 

"And I think maybe you should stop talking now, Officer." You lean towards her, eyes on her lips and smirk wicked.

 

"Well maybe you should just make me," she whispers against your smile.

 


End file.
